Words that We Couldn't Say
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Sasuke leaves for a year to travel abroad, but Naruto has one last statement. If only he could say it. Sasuke/Naruto


**Title**: Words that We Couldn't Say

**Rating**: M for farewell sex

**Disclaimer**: My friends going abroad are going to get the rights for me!

**Description**: Sasuke leaves for a year to travel abroad, but Naruto has one last statement. If only he could say it.

**Author's Note**: My best friend left today to study abroad for a year. I have no idea how I am going to last this year without him. He has been with me through so much and just knowing he will not be around when I need him absolutely terrifies me. I have so much respect for him; I truly owe him so much. I know he will have a blast and I cannot wait to hear from him about his travels. Of course he _had_ to piss me off again before he left, but once again he left me "speechless." I miss him already. Sorry for the tiny lemon, not in the mood for a good one.

**Playlist**: _Words that We Couldn't Say_ from Cowboy Bebop

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Mikoto Uchiha placed another folding of clothes down next to an open suitcase. She picked up several stray plates from the desk, scolding Sasuke for his mess.

"Sasuke you are leaving in a few hours, it couldn't hurt to take a few dishes to the kitchen?" she asked, wiping up the desk.

Two heads poked out of the open closet door, only one head being the carbon copy of Mikoto. "Sorry mom," Sasuke replied. "We have been so busy getting everything that I forgot we left them there."

"Sorry Mrs. U," said Naruto spoke up. "I forgot they were there too."

Mikoto laughed her delicate laugh like a tinkling of bells. "Oh that's alright Naruto; it's not your responsibility." She sent a playful glare at her son. "Thank you so much for helping Sasuke pack and for bringing some of your mom's wonderful peach cobbler."

Naruto grinned. "No problem and she says hi."

"Well when you see her, tell her I say hello. Dinner in about fifteen, boys." Mikoto left them to continue.

Naruto sighed and plopped down on the bed, flipping through Sasuke's passport. Sasuke placed something else in the suitcase then sat down next to Naruto.

"A whole year," said Naruto, still looking through the passport.

Sasuke lay down next to him. "Yes a whole year over there."

Naruto threw the passport to the bed and turned to face Sasuke. He lifted a tan hand to the other's face and rubbed his cheekbone delicately.

"I bet so many people are going to hit on you. And you are going to find someone over there and forget my existence." Naruto let his hand wander to Sasuke's hair to tangle within it.

Sasuke moved his own hand to Naruto's waist. "You're funny. No one else on this planet is good enough for me. Just one person."

"Who is this one person?" Naruto asked getting closer.

"Some idiot named Naruto," Sasuke whispered before allowing his lips to touch Naruto's lips. Naruto's own curled into a smile then allow Sasuke to enter his mouth, a tongue lightly massaging his own. They snuggled closer and deeply kissed, until a sweater hit them both in the face, breaking their kiss.

"Hey lovebirds," Itachi stood in the doorway to Sasuke's room, "Dinner time. And you might not want to do that with the door open. Or mom is going to be sleeping in between you two tonight." He smirked then left the doorway.

Naruto grinned, kiss Sasuke once again, and then stood up rapidly. Sasuke followed, giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek, and led him for dinner.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

Sasuke dried his hair with a small towel while leaving the bathroom. He stopped at the doorway to his bedroom, taking in the site.

The packed away materials sat in the corner, ready for him to leave. Most of the room's items sat neatly placed away for the year until he came back. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, fresh from their shared shower, once again thumbing through the passport.

"So you are leaving," said Naruto.

"Yes I'm leaving," replied Sasuke, sitting on the bed next to Naruto.

"Actually leaving"

"Officially leaving"

Naruto sat quiet, just looking at the passport before lying back on the bed, hands behind his head. Sasuke walked over to the bed and crawled on top of Naruto, foreheads touching and eyes locked together.

"It's just a year, Naruto, only a year and I will be back with you in your arms like I never left," Sasuke assured him, giving him small sweet kisses.

"But it's still a year Sasuke and you are leaving. You are leaving me for a year," Naruto turned his head away, eyes beginning to well with tears.

Sasuke moved his head so he was looking straight at Naruto, forcing Naruto to look at him. He gave a slight smile and kissed his Naruto again softly. Then he moved his head away to gaze deeply into his blond, eyes completely serious.

"Yes I am leaving but I'm not going to forget about you. I could never forget about you." (1)

Those serious words melted away at Naruto's emotions and he practically threw himself out for Sasuke, even if they already had a round in the shower. Within moments both had their clothes removed and Naruto lay panting while Sasuke slowly kissed his way down Naruto's bare stomach. Naruto moaned out when Sasuke wrapped his lips and around the tip of Naruto's erect member and gently sucked. When he felt Naruto coming close to completion, Sasuke stopped and pulled himself up next to Naruto's face, which was flushed and shimmering with sweat.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke kissed Naruto gently again, then pulled back to look at his beloved. "Naruto," he began quietly, "I want to burn in my memory how you look right now, enough to last me a year, so when I'm alone in my room, I can remember how close you still are to me. And while I will miss you terribly, I know that the distance will only make us stronger…"

He trailed off to wipe away a stray tear from Naruto's face. Naruto leaned up to kiss him again. "Don't be getting all cheesy on me Sasuke," Naruto whispered, choking back a sob.

Sasuke smiled, "I'm going to get as cheesy as I want." He kissed Naruto's nose, then held Naruto's legs apart as he pushed inside Naruto slowly. Naruto allowed rapid breathing, holding Sasuke's back while Sasuke situated himself inside of Naruto. Once the dull ache point passed, Naruto nodded and Sasuke focused a rhythm of thrusting into Naruto. All too soon the familiar heat grew, as the friction between the bodies allowed for them to mold and move together. Still propping Naruto's legs up, Sasuke came inside him, jerking his body to match the strength of his ejaculation. Pulling out, he wrapped his mouth around Naruto's and rubbed his fingers inside of him until Naruto came inside of Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and kissed him softly. "You need to sleep," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke muttered back, "I can sleep on the plane," and kissed Naruto again, cupping his groin to reawaken the now softening member.

~~~~Enbu no akumu…

"Last call for flight 384 to London, last call…" "Flight 1275 for Berlin now boarding, repeat flight…" "Service is needed a checkpoint four..."

Sasuke clutched his carry-on bag with one hand and held Naruto's hand with his other, absorbing the surroundings while his friends chatted rapidly to him. His family already said their goodbyes and allowed his friends their opportunity. Too soon, his friends said their farewells and he stood alone with Naruto as people rushed around them.

Naruto sighed. "Who would have guessed that goofy looking kid with green headphones in the fifth grade was going to be my best friend?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Who would have guessed that loud kid with orange shorts was going to be my best friend?" Sasuke pulled Naruto closed to him for a sweet kiss, then pulled away to look at his Naruto.

"Only a year and I will contact you once I get a chance," Sasuke kissed Naruto again.

"I'll be waiting," said Naruto, returning another kiss.

Sasuke hiked up his bag and began walking away towards to the security checkpoint. A few feet away from Naruto, he stopped and turned back towards his boyfriend.

"Naruto, I love you." He called out. Naruto stood stunned while Sasuke smiled and passed through the checkpoint.

Suddenly Naruto wanted to run. He wanted to run straight into Sasuke's arms and shower him with word vomit of love. He wanted to tell Sasuke how much he loved him and so many other admissions. Instead he exited the airport and cried the whole way home. At a stop light, through his tears he saw a single plane fly over head.

"Someday," Naruto said to no one, "I'll tell you how I feel, Sasuke. Someday, we'll make it right…"

* * *

**End. **

1- I based much of their dialogue with actual conversation shared between my best friend and I over the past few days.

Thanks for reading. It's a hard time and I'm happy to have this be my outlet for my emotions (maybe even a declaration?) Thank you for your continuous support!

_~Dante _{-


End file.
